


Did You Know Immediately, Uncle Thorin?

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for thispromptat the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.





	Did You Know Immediately, Uncle Thorin?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5767998#cmt5767998) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

"Knowing that you're in love with someone else is scary. It will overwhelm your senses and change your desires."

"Did you know immediately that Uncle Bilbo was the one for you?"

A weary Thorin shakes his head slowly as he looks from the fire pit towards an eager Frodo, who waited impatiently for his answer. Beyond the little boy, he could see his sister, Balin, Bilbo, and Dwalin watching them quietly.

"Nay I did not immediately know. My heart opened so slowly that I did not realize that I had fallen for Bilbo until he stood between Azog and myself in the Misty Mountains. I quietly acknowledged the feelings in my heart when we were in Beorn the skinchanger's home."

Frodo sighed softly and smiled as he climbed into Thorin's lap and hugged him as Bilbo came over to them.

"I'm glad that you two found each other, Uncle Thorin."

"I am too little one. I am grateful to have both of you in my life," Thorin answered as smiled at him and Bilbo.


End file.
